


Besoin de repos

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Cris is an asshole and Leo is tired, FIFA World Cup 2014, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leo venait de perdre le match qu'il ne devait pas perdre.





	Besoin de repos

Besoin de repos

  
Perdre en finale de coupe du monde n'était pas la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il devait être honnête. La pire chose était qu'il avait l'impression que toute l'équipe lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pu les mener vers la victoire, et que le public se détournait d'eux. Leo fuit le silence morbide le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre d'hôtel, s'enfermant avec ses regrets et sa peine. Il avait une sourde envie de tout détruire, de casser tout ce qui l'entourait pour calmer ses nerfs. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait, peu importe le nombre de douche qu'il prendrait, il reverrait en boucle son échec.

  
''J'espérais te voir pleurer, Leo.'' Ronaldo sortit de sa salle de bain avec un sourire sardonique sur son visage

''Sors de ma chambre, Cristiano.''

''C'est tout, Lionel ? Pas d'insultes ? Pas de crise de nerfs ?''

''Va-t-en tout de suite.''

''Leo, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir ses rêves s'envoler avec l'autre équipe ?''

''Ta gueule Cris !!! Ferme la ! Je suis allé jusqu'en finale alors que tu n'es même pas allé en huitième !''

''Peut-être Leo, mais je n'ai pas échoué près du but.''

  
Leo s'avança jusqu'à Cris, pour tenter un coup de poing, que Ronaldo arrêta avec sa paume, il en essaya un autre qui obtint le même résultat. Sa frustration ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur, il n'arrivait même pas à toucher cet abruti de Ronaldo ! Ce dernier lui relâcha les poings pour le saisir par la taille et le surplomber de sa taille, Leo luttait dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Cris l'embrasse délicatement, le stoppant net. Il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse à la fin du baiser et il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Cristiano. Leo avait besoin de repos.

  
Fin


End file.
